Bash At The Beach Season 4
by cw2k
Summary: Season 4 begins Halloween night! What will this season provide this time?
1. Season 4 Update

Bash At The Beach

Season 4 Update

Live via YouTube

Melody: Hey, guys, this is Melody Jones with an update on season 4 of Bash At The Beach. Because the holiday season is looming closer, we moved the date of the premier to October 31st, Halloween, and we will have a inaugural 8-woman tag team match to determine the number one contender for mine and Jacqui's tag titles, as well as a special Steel Cage match, and finally a title match between Tanya and a opponent of your choice. See you at Halloween!


	2. Introduction

Bash At The Beach

Introduction

Jade: Hello, this is Jade. We welcome you to the 4th season of Bash At The Beach Halloween edition. What can we expect for this season? Music performances by some of the competitors as well as Melody Jones as a extra commentator. More calendar shoots, photo shoots, more title matches, and even dancing contests. Of course there will be drama in and out of the ring. Stay tuned this Halloween Tuesday for the right woman tag team match to kick off season 4. See you there.😘


	3. Match 1: 8-woman Tag

Bash At The Beach

Cleveland, Ohio

Halloween Edition

8-woman tag

7:58 PM

Chris: What's up, Cleveland? Welcome to season 4 of Bash At The Beach. This is your boy, Chris Jones with my lovely commentators, Jade, Tanya and tag team champion Melody Jones. This is the special Halloween Edition, so tonight, we have a 8-woman tag, next we have a dancing contest between Women's Champion, Tanya and newcomer Menat and we have gave a title match between Tanya and Jade. That's the main event. Without further ado, let's begin. First, this 8-woman tag team contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, the team of Mortal Kombat, Ashrah, Sareena, Li Mei and Mileena.

Melody: They all are Halloween bikinis.

Chris: And their opponents, the team of Dead or Alive, Honoka, Hitomi, Christie and Mila.

Jade: They have Halloween bikinis too.

Melody: Here we go with Mileena and Christie starting first. They tie up. Mileena starts some offense throwing Christie to the turnbuckle and there's the clothesline. Kick to the midsection and the DDT. The pin and one.

Tanya: Christie gave Mileena some shot to the body and a knee to the gut, runs to the turnbuckle and tried the backflip, but Mileena sees this and what a neck breaker!

Chris: Great air counter.

Melody: Here comes everyone breaking the pin and Mileena got two. Mileena tags in Li Mei. Christie brings in Honoka.

Jade: What a sweep/headlock toss combination by Honoka. Very nice.

Melody: The pin and almost...

Jade: These ladies continued battling, trading blows and defensive guards. Li Mei found a opening a landed a huge blow to the gut with her palm, then runs and there's the STO. Pin!

Chris: One, two...

Melody: They tried to stop the pin, but Honoka kicked out. Li Mei used the team attacks to finish off Honoka with a nice Roundhouse Kick Slam. Will it be enough? 1,2,3.

Chris: Here are your winners, the team of Mortal Kombat, Ashrah, Sareena, Li Mei and Mileena!

Tanya: This is the start of season 4, ladies and gentlemen. And before the show ends, Jade has a announcement, correct?

Jade: Yes I do after our match for the title.

Tanya: Just like old times. Coming up next, y'all better be ready for the dancing contest between me and the lovely Egyptian dancer Menat. Stay tuned!


	4. The Dancing Contest (Tanya Vs Menat)

Bash At The Beach

Dancing Contest

Tanya Vs Menat

Jade: Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the dancing contest between two competitors, women's champion, Tanya, and newcomer, Menat! Let's begin.

Melody: The two ladies are on their way looking super sexy. Tanya has her mk4 skin and Menat has her SFV battle costume. This should be good.

Chris: Alright, ladies. If Tanya wins, she gets to choose a contender for the next title match in Brazil. If Menat wins, she will be the new No. 1 contender for Tanya title in Brazil. Are you ready, ladies?

Tanya: Let's do it

Menat: I'm ready.

Chris: Let's go.

Song: She's Hard To Use (The Menat Sing) (Parody of Maroon 5's "What Lovers Do")

Verse 1

Say say say, hey hey now, baby

Whoa mama don't play now, baby

Say say say hey hey now, baby

Let's get one thing straight now, baby

Chorus

You gotta tell me

Do you love Menat? Love Menat? Love Menat?

I spent it all on her

Is she lucky or not? Lucky or not? Lucky or not? 2x

Verse 2

Say say say hey hey now baby

You gonna make me hit you with that lay down baby

Say say say hey hey now baby

You know what I need from the get it baby

Chorus 2x

Ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh

Been waiting for you

Ooh ohh

All the way since Season 2

Ooh ohh ohh ohh ohh

Even if she's hard to use

She's hard to use 4x

You're never too grown for games

You're never too grown to play around

You're never too grown to change

Nobody can know better

You're never too young to train

You're never too young to think it out

Ohh, nothing can last forever baby

Nobody can know better

Ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh

Been waiting for you

Ohh ohh all the way since Season 2

Ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh

Been waiting for you

Ohh ohh

Even if she's hard to use

She's hard to use 4x

Song ends

Chris: Give it up for Tanya and Menat!

Melody: What a incredible contest. A series of break dancing with Tanya's mix of corkscrew and handstand techniques and Menat's use of Egyptian style dancing involving swaying her hips, splits and some sexy somersaults, just like Tanya. This will be tough. Who do you think wins?


	5. Match: (C) Tanya Vs Jade

Bash At The Beach

Jade vs (C) Tanya

Melody: This contest is set for one fall, and it is for the women's championship. Introducing the challenger, from Edenia, Jade.

Chris: Jade has her ever so popular MK Deception alternate, and looking as sexy as ever. What's up, Cleveland, it's your boy Chris with my partner for this match, one half of the tag team champions, Melody.

Melody: And her opponent, from Edenia, she is the women's champion, Tanya!

Chris: I can never take my eyes off Tanya. She has her gold bikini with her skirt. Oh look. A kiss before the match.

Melody: The bell ring and here we go. Don't expect a lot of grappling on this one. There will be a of defense and offense mixed in. Tanya with a cannon drill. Jade recovers with a suplex. Swift kick to the gut by Tanya as she flips over her with a rolling bomb and a pin, 1,2,... and Jade kicks out.

Chris: These two know what's at stake here, Melody. The title is on the line.

Melody: Exactly. They also know you love them very much. Jade got Tanya by the corner and here comes the superplex. Tanya is not getting up. Jade pins and Tanya caught her with the small package pin,1,2,3.

Chris: Wow. Tanya took Jade by surprise.

Melody: Here's your winner and still the women's champion, Tanya!

Chris: They didn't inflict too much damage.

Melody::Jade has a announcement coming up.

Chris: That's right. This also includes Menat. The dancing contest came in a tie. Stay tuned for the announcement.


	6. Jade's Announcement

Bash At The Beach

Jade's Announcement

Jade: Ladies and gentlemen, tonight I want my boyfriend Chris to come to the arena. I also want Menat out here as well.

Melody: Chris and Menat is heading to the ring.

Jade: Chris, Tanya and I have made a decision.

Jade gets on her knee.

Jade: Will you marry me?

Melody::Whoa!

Jade: Before you answer, Tanya loves you too. So Tanya, I want you to be a part of our love as well. I love you.

Tanya: I'd be honored, Jade. I love you and this man.

Jade: And you, Menat. Tanya wants you as the next No. 1 contender for Tanya's title in two weeks in Los Angeles. Do you accept?

Menat: Yes I do.

Jade: Next week, you face off with her in a non-title match in three days at Switzerland. The wedding will be before Christmas. And Chris, I love you. You would make a worthy husband. Tanya, would you show him the same love I do?

Tanya: Absolutely.

Melody: What a announcement. Menat has been given a shot against Tanya in Los Angeles in two weeks. She has a non-title match against her in Switzerland in three days. I'm Melody Jones, and we'll see you in Switzerland.


	7. Edenian Love

Bash At The Beach

Edenian Love

Jade and Tanya took Chris to Edenia. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, having two beautiful women as his wives. As they arrived, they immediately went to the spa.

Jade: Tanya and I cannot wait you become our husband.

Chris: I love you both.

They put Chris in a hot 3-way kiss. They all got naked. Tanya was behind Jade as she was sitting in Chris's face, allowing him to lick deep in her vagina. Tanya was giving him a nice blowjob. Jade moaned under her breath. After a few short minutes, Tanya climbed up and took his cock into her vagina. He's still feasting on Jade's pussy. Tanya bounced on him. Jade was about to explode then got off and orgasmed. Chris rose up as Tanya rode faster. They kiss. He held her ass as she went hard. This caused Chris to blast his seed into her.

Tanya: You would make a wonderful husband. Now, I want to show you what I'm going to do with Jade as you kiss her.

Tanya got off as Jade lays down she lip locks Chris as Tanya was fingering her. Jade moaned loud at the feeling of Tanya fingering her. Tanya quickened her movements, causing Jade to orgasm again. Tanya laid beside Jade with Chris spooning her with his cock inside her. He pumped into her, kissing her neck. Tanya played with Jade's breasts as Chris went harder. Jade fingered Tanya fast. Tanya moaned loud as Jade was licking her breasts. He then got behind her and pumped into her as she licked Tanya's vagina. Tanya moaned loud, playing with her breasts. Jade attacked her clit with no stopping in sight. The same can be said for Chris's thrusts into Jade. Chris smacked that ass a few times, causing her to attack Tanya's vagina relentlessly. This caused Tanya to explode. Chris pumped harder into Jade until he shot his load into her vagina.

Jade: I'm really going to enjoy being your wife.

Chris: As I will with you both.

Tanya: Understand that you are ours, baby. Jade, imagine the hot sex we'll be having with this man.

Jade: Just thinking about it turns me on.

Tanya: Once we marry you, we're going to have all kinds of fun with you.

Chris: My sweet ladies. We should head to Switzerland. Our next show is tomorrow night.

Tanya: Let us go.


	8. Match 1: Elimination Chamber

Bash At The Beach

Bern, Switzerland

6:57 PM

Match 1: Elimination Chamber

Tina Armstrong vs Julia Chang vs Kitana vs Master Raven vs Josie Rizal vs Juri Han

Chris: What's happening, Switzerland? It's your boy, Chris Jones, welcoming you to Bash At The Beach. Are y'all ready?"

Crowd: Yeah!

Chris: Let's do this, baby! Our first contest is the Elimination Chamber match. Each contestant is holed up inside the cell as the first two contestants begin the match. Every 30 seconds, a new contestant will be released from the cell and into the battle. This will continue he until all contestants are released. The winner of the match will be the last one standing and will earn a shot at the women's championship at the end of this month. We also have a photo shoot for the women if Street Fighter, a submission match between Crimson Viper and Mila of Dead or Alive and the non-title match between Women's champion Tanya and and her challenger, Menat. Introducing first, from Columbia, South Carolina, Tina Armstrong, her opponent, from Phoenix, Arizona, Julia Chang. And their opponent, from Edenia, Kitana! And opponent, from the Philippines, Josie Rizal and their opponent, from Korea, Juri Han and their opponent, please welcome Master Raven!

Melody: What's happening Switzerland? This is Melody Jones with Jade and women's champion Tanya. Where did you guys go?

Tanya: We took him to Edenia...

Melody: Ooohhhh, you gave your boy some... never mind! I'm so sorry. So you and Jade are marrying him?

Tanya: That's correct.

Jade: You witnessed first hand our proposal to him.

Melody: You two really love him.

Tanya: We do. Hey, big boy.

Chris: Hello ladies. Josie and Kitana will start the match. Kitana has her MK9 alternate and Josie has her gold bikini matching Tanya's.

Tanya: I usually wear mine with my skirt.

Melody: Master Raven has her multicolored bikini with flower designs. Juri Han has her black bikini and thong. Tina has a black thong too and a American flag bra and Julia has her brown top and denim skirt.

Chris: Here we go! Kitana starts with some Edenian offense but Josie has those amazing legs.

Melody: I hear she is a model of some sort.

Jade: Kitana has more experience on the battlefield. She takes Josie against the ropes and there's the backdrop.

Chris: Juri Han enters the ring. Josie got sent through the cell. Good thing the cell was made from styrofoam to prevent unwarranted injuries. Juri Han elbows Kitana and threw her in the corner and there's the clothesline. And a monkey flip. She pins and gets 1. Kitana arm whips Juri, kicks her in the chest, uses a hammerlock and a neckbreaker. The pin, 1,2,3. Juri is out and Josie renters the ring. Master Raven enters the fray as no. 4. Raven reverse DDT's Josie and goes on the attack against kitana.

Melody: Raven looks so good in that bikini.

Tanya: You really like her do you?

Melody: I can't help it, Tanya.

Chris: Raven just pinned Kitana 1,2,3 and here comes Tina. Tina's wrestling will be great to see against Raven. Josie with a Russian Leg Sweep. Raven takes Josie to the corner but got a Flash Back from behind by Tina. Here comes Julia with the chop block to Raven.

Tanya: Josie focuses on Tina with her Muay Thai kicks. Tina grabbed her leg and dragon screws her down and a sharpshooter locked in. Josie taps out. It's down to Raven, Julia, Juri and Tina. These four are at war.

Chris: It's like a prison fight.

Jade: But only one will survive.

Melody: That's right. Raven has Juri in the air with a lynching submission. Tina is putting in work with Julia until Julia counters with a double fist to the gut and here's the Southern Cross Suplex 1,2,3. Tina is done and so is Juri. Down to two now. Fellow Tekken competitors going head to head. Julia got the upper hand and does the Southern Cross Suplex and got the pin, 1,2,3!

Chris: Here's your winner, Julia Chang.

Melody: We just witnessed a struggle from Julia as she went to war with the other competitors.

Chris: Brutal.

Tanya: Stay tuned for the first photo shoot after this. The women of Street Fighter!


	9. Photo Shoot 1

Bash At The Beach

Photo Shoot 1

Chun Li, Cammy, Sakura, Rose, Sharon, R. Mika

Melody: Hey, guys. This is ya girl, Melody with the first photo shoot. I have the selected ladies, icons of Street Fighter. Cassie, are we ready?

Cassie: Yes, I am. Let's make this quick.

Chun Li started with her lightning kicks stance in her blue bikini with her hair down.

Cammy poses in her army green bikini showing that ass.

Sharon walks towards the camera, head up, playing with her hair in a seductive fashion in her orange and black bikini.

Sakura poses in a sexy splits position with a peace sign in her red bikini

Rose poses by touching herself, looking away from the camera in her purple bikini.

R. Mika has her light blue bikini, body bent down, cute smile.

Cassie: Wow. I think we got that covered.

Melody: We have another one before the main event. This time with the new Street Fighter females. Stay tuned for the submission match between Crimson Viper and Mila.


	10. Match 2: Submission Match

Bash At The Beach

Match 2: Submission match

Chris: This next contest is a submission match, where the only way to win is by forcing your opponent to tap out. Introducing first. From Spain, Mila.

Tanya: Mila has her red bikini with black checker design.

Chris: And her opponent, from New York City, Crimson Viper!

Jade: She's got the dominatrix thing going on with that white bustier and matching bikini bottom and black thigh boots. That gives me a idea.

Melody: Oh boy.

Chris::And the submission match is underway. Viper is already making quick work on Mila.

Jade: Mila caught Viper's leg and tried a leg lock, but Viper is not having it. She throws Mila into a corner, but Mila dodges in time before she got clotheslined. A strong roundhouse by Mila. Viper falls down and Mila uses a cross armbar. Viper reaches for the ropes a rope break.

Tanya: I think Mila has the advantage. Viper tried to strike but Mila caught it and here's a different arm... Wait, the crossface is locked in! Could this be it?

Chris: Viper is tapping out. I was kind of expecting her to put up more of a fight. Here's your winner, Mila!

Melody: That's a shame. Viper looks like a tough babe who can handle herself, but man, was I wrong?

Tanya: Hopefully the steel cage between Sarah Bryant and Cassie Cage would make up for it, and it's up next.


	11. Match 3: Sarah Bryant vs Cassie Cage

Bash At The Beach

Steel Cage Match

Sarah Bryant vs Cassie Cage

Chris: This contest is the Steel Cage Match. Introducing first, from the Bronx, New York, Sarah Bryant! And her opponent, from Venice Beach, California, Cassie Cage!

Melody: This will look more like a cage match.

Chris: You didn't just say that.

Melody: Oh, I did.

Jade: I agree with Melody. Don't expect a lot of grappling but they will use the cage as a weapon.

Tanya: This exact steel has tasted the blood of many spilled. I have a feeling some more will be tasted tonight.

Chris: And here we go, these two blondes are looking to one up the other. Now, Sarah has some nice kicks. She takes Cassie towards the cage but Cassie stopped and knocked her down with a reverse elbow. A series of defensive blocks between them until Cassie found a slight opening with a sweep. Sarah hooked Cassie down with her Flamingo stance leg throw. Drop kick by Sarah.

Tanya: These two are really going at it.

Jade: They are not stopping that's for sure.

Melody: Oh! Mean right hook by Cassie and a flying head scissors. Cassie took Sarah to the cage and knees her in the stomach and finishes with a backfist. She's going for it! She's climbing.

Chris: Not so fast. Sarah is climbing as well. Aw, man! Look at at this!

Jade: They are trading blows on top! My God! What is Sarah doing?

Melody: Oh my! She's going to duplex Cassie from the top. There she goes! My God, what a impact!

Chris: I think Cassie might be done. That suplex was so risky on top it could've ended badly for both of them and now Sarah is climbing up, a little hurt after that daring suplex. Cassie is slowly recovering. Sarah is at the top! Cassie is too late! Here's your winner, Sarah Bryant!

Jade: I am amazed of this woman! That suplex off the top of the cage stole the show.

Melody::The risk was definitely worth the reward.

Tanya: You can tell it was a scary sight to see. Coming up is the main event. Menat goes one-on-one with me in a non-title match.


	12. Main Event: Menat vs (C) Tanya

Bash At The Beach

Main Event: (C) Tanya vs Menat

Chris: This Is the main event, set for the fall. Introducing first, from Egypt, Menat!

Jade: Menat has her brand new Christmas outfit.

Melody: Those amazing legs...

Chris: And her opponent, from Edenia, she is the women's champion, Tanya!

Jade: This will be good. We have two beautiful competitors who will demonstrate their incredible flexibility.

Chris: Absolutely. This match was set because the fans see unpredictability from these two. It will be difficult for either one to get the upper hand. These two will put that unpredictability to the test. And here we go. The bell rang and the match is underway. Tanya starts off with a cannon drill. Menat is using those irresistible legs... look at the way she walks!

Melody: So mesmerizing...

Jade: Menat caught Tanya off guard with those kicks.

Chris: Her Egyptian style of combat, Tahtib, is quite effective. Tanya is trying to find an opening but Menat is just too good. Tanya finally did with her split kick. She caught Menat's leg and dragon whips her down.

Melody: Tanya will need to rely on her defense a little more against Menat. She's got her x-ray, landing a flip kick on top of Menat's head, flips over and and here's the reverse hurricanrana. The pin, 1,2...

Jade: Look at this! Menat has her thighs around Tanya's neck And she is rising in that position!

Chris: There's the unpredictability displayed right here. There's the hurricanrana. Tanya is looking a bit stunned but blocked Menat's attacks and takes her her to the corner. Menat dodges and trips up Tanya and pins, 1,2 and a kick out at 2.

Jade: Tanya just made a mistake by using a slow kick when Menat tossed her crystal ball at her.

Melody: Look at the way she moved her hips as she assaults Tanya with her orb. Oh! She kicks her up in the air. There it is! The Nefertem! This one's over! 1,2,3!

Chris: Here's your winner, Menat!

Jade: This girl is amazing. Melody, I got a feeling that Menat could be the next champion.

Melody: With moves like that, there's no doubt in my mind.

Chris: We thank you Switzerland for inviting us to your home for this action. Tune in this weekend as we head into Los Angeles. Our match lineup is as follows:

Special Interview With Widowmaker and Tracer of Overwatch

Match 1: Tag Team Championship

(C) Melody and (C) Jacqui vs Widowmaker and Tracer

Match 2: Zafina vs Yoruichi

Women's Championship Promotion

Match 3: Psylocke vs Starfire

Match 4: The Blonde Bomb Battle Royal

Nina Williams vs Black Canary vs Samus Aran vs Sonya Blade

Special Interview With Menat

Main Event: Women's Championship match

Menat vs (C) Tanya

Melody: That is an impressive lineup. We'll see you at the City of Angels!


	13. Match 1: Tag Team Championship

Bash At The Beach

Los Angeles, CA

7:57 PM

Match 1 Tag Team Championship

(C) Melody (C) Jacqui vs Widowmaker and Tracer

Chris: Ladies and gentlemen of the City of Angels! It's going down tonight baby! This is ya boy Chris and I hope you're ready for tonight's show. I know I am. First, we have a special performance by one half of the tag team championship. Los Angeles, give it up for Melody Jones!

Melody: LOS ANGELES! ARE YOU READY?

"Ruff Ryder's Anthem" by DMX

Stop, drop, shut em down, open up shop

Oh, no, that's how Ruff Ryders roll 2x

Verse 1

Brothas wanna try, brothas wanna lie

Then brothas wanna know why brothas wanna die

All I know is pain, all I feel is rain

How can I maintain with mad shit on my brain?

I resort to violence, my sistas move in silence

Like you don't know what our style is

New York bitches the wildest

My sistas is with it, you want it, come and get it

Took it then we split, you fuckin' right we did it

What the fuck you gonna do when we run up on you?

Fuckin' with the wrong crew

Don't know what were going through

I'ma have to show brothas how easily we blow brothas

When you find out there's more brothas that's runnin up in your brothas

Nothing we can't handle, break it up and dismantle

Light it up like a candle, just because I can't stand you

Put my shit in tapes, like you busting grapes

Think you holding weight, then you haven't met the apes

Chorus 2x

Verse 2

Is y'all bitches crazy?

I'll bust you and be Swayze

Stop acting like a baby

Mind your business, lady

Nosy people get it too, when you see me spit it too

You know I'm trying to get rid of you

Yeah, I know it's pitiful

That's how bitches get down, watch your brothas spit rounds

Make you brothas kiss ground just for talking shit, clown

Oh, you think it's funny?

(With crowd) Then you don't know me, money

It's about to get ugly

Fuck it, dawg, I'm hungry

I guess you know what that means

Come up off that green

Rob brothas on ravine, don't make it a murderous scene

Get a dog a bone

Leave a dog alone

Let a dog roam and he'll find his way home

Home of the brave, my home is a cage

Ayo, I'm a slave til my home is a grave

I'ma pull capers, it's all about the papers

Bitches caught the vapors and now they wanna rape us

Chorus 2x

Verse 3

Look what you one started

Asked for it, you got it

Had it, should've shot it

Now you're dearly departed

Get at me, dawg. Did I rip shit?

With this one here, I flip shit

Brothas know when I kick shit, it's gonna be some slick shit

What was that look for when I walk into the door?

Oh, you thought you was raw?

Book! Not anymore!

Cause now you're on the floor

Wishing you never saw

Me walk through that door

With that .44

Now it's time for bed

Teo more to the head

Hot the floor red

Yea, that brotha's dead

Another unsolved mystery, it's going down in history

Bitches ain't never done shit to me

Punk ass bitches can't get to me

Gots to make a move

Got a point to prove

Gotta make them groove

Got em all like "Ooh"

So until next time you hear this sista rhyme

Try to keep your mind on getting pussy and crime

Stop, drop, shut em down, open up shop

Melody slams her fist onto the arena and fireworks shot from the corners like machine guns.

Melody: TALK IS CHEAP, MOTHERFUCKERS!

Chris: Melody Jones, y'all!

Everyone cheered loud.

Tanya: What a way to start the show.

Jade: I'll say.

Chris: We're about to set it off with the first match which is the tag team championship scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, one half of the tag team champions, Jacqui Briggs! And their opponents, please from Overwatch, Widowmaker and Tracer!

Tanya: These two are interesting. But Widowmaker...

Jade: I've never seen a different colored for female before.

Tanya: I had the opportunity to interview them both.

Tanya's Interview Before the Show

Tanya: Ladies and gentlemen, we have two newcomers looking to be known in the ring for their styles of combat. Widowmaker and Tracer. You're taking on the tag team champions, Melody Jones and Jacqui Briggs. How excited are you?

Widowmaker: Tonight is our big debut, Tanya. Tracer and I want to make a name for ourselves and those two happen to be perfect. We're not here to create enemies, we are here to show the world we belong. I'm happy for any kind of challenge thrown at me. Besides, Tracer wants to make an impact solo. This is something we planned on doing for a long time. An opportunity like this one is rare nowadays.

Tanya: Tracer?

Tracer: Obviously, there are many different styles of combat in the ring, different competitors from many franchises, I feel we need to be a part of it. And tonight seems perfect to do so.

Widowmaker: Since this is the tag team championship match, let it be known I am called... Widowmaker. Bonjour!"

End of interview

Jade: Wow!

Chris: Melody and Jacqui are going to have their hands full with this one. Tracer, real name Lena Oxson from the United Kingdom, has a black and yellow bodysuit while Widowmaker, real name Amelie LaCroix from France is sporting a nice navy blue bikini with red rose designs on it. There's the bell, and Melody and Amelie will kick things off in the City of Angels. They start with a tieup. Amelie dips between Melody's legs and takes her down while holding her arms, and look at this, she mounts Melody, sitting on her stomach, 1,2, and Melody throws her off. Melody lands a kick to the side and tosses her to Jacqui's corner. She tags her in and Jacqui goes to work on the body with a series of body shots. She knees Amelie midsection, climbs to the top of the turnbuckle... Wait, Amelie has Jacqui in the electric chair position. Melody tagged Jacqui and goes to the top. Amelie dropped Jacqui face first. The pin, and only a one. Melody tries the missile dropkick but Widowmaker countered, grabbing both her ankles and there's the sharpshooter.

Tanya: Jacqui broke the hold with a kick to the face. Melody recovered, trying to figure out what went wrong and how Amelie knew the dropkick was coming.

Jade: Because of that kick, Melody gained somewhat of a advantage with a series of elbow shot to the face, a low kick to the shin and a beautiful roundhouse kick. Widowmaker needs to tag immediately. She tags in Jacqui and keeps Amelie from tagging out.

Chris: Tracer really wants to get in on the action. Amelie countered Jacqui's kick with a half crab submission. Jacqui was able to escape. Amelie finally makes the tag and here comes Tracer. She tackles Jacqui with a Lou Theze Press and a few shots to the face until Jacqui countered the next punch with a strong headbutt. She takes Tracer to Melody's corner and a powerful shoulder tackle to the gut. She tags in Melody and there's the double DDT. Melody pins 1,2 and tracer kicks out. Melody looks to finish her off with a suplex neckbreaker combination and lands it. Another pin and only one. Tracer attacks with a clothesline.

Tanya: Talk about physical.

Jade: A couple of armdrags from Tracer and a chip block to keep Melody down. There's the pun and only one. Melody tried to find a opening with a spin kick but tracer went low with a dropkick. Melody dropped onto one knee and there's the surfboard. Melody escaped by tripping Tracer by her leg. Melody looks hurt and needs to tag. And she does with Jacqui. Tracer tags in Widowmaker and charges at Jacqui with a flying knee to the jaw. She picks her up and tries a kick but Jacqui smashed the leg with her elbow and clotheslines her. Now she looks to end this match.

Tanya: There she goes, a series of fast punches all across the body and a strong uppercut, sending her flying into the air. Jacqui jumps towards her a powerful shot to the spine and a piledriver. This could be it! The pin, and Tracer stops it. Melody spears her and Jacqui tried the pin again, 1,2,3.

Chris: Here's your winner, and still tag team champions, Melody Jones and Jacqui Briggs!

Jade: What a war we just witnessed.

Tanya::Tell me about it! Both teams were going non-stop.

Chris: Our next match is Zafina taking Yoruichi from Bleach. We also have a special Women's Championship Promotion, followed by Psylocke of the X-Men vs Starfire of The Teen Titans. Then we have a special Blonde Bomb Battle Royal featuring Nina Williams of Tekken, Samus Aran of Metroid, Sonya Blade of Mortal Kombat and Black Canary of DC Comics.

Tanya: There's also a special Interview with Menat, the no.1 contender for my Women's Championship before our main event match. Stay tuned.


	14. Match 2: Zafina vs Yoruichi

Bash At The Beach

Match 2: Zafina vs Yoruichi

Chris: This next contest is set for one fall. Introducing first, from Egypt, Zafina.

Melody: What a incredible beauty she is.

Chris: And her opponent, please welcome, Yoruichi!"

Jade: This will be good.

Chris: Here we go! Yoruichi starts with a kick to the gut. Zafina uses her unorthodox flexibility to catch Yoruichi off guard. Clothesline from Yoruichi but Zafina has other ideas. She's got the pin 1,2, almost.

Jade: Zafina might actually have this match in the bag.

Melody: I think so... Who's that?

Tanya: It's Revy from Black Lagoon. What is she doing here? She's got a gun!

Chris: She's aiming at Yoruichi as she uses the hurricanrana from the corner.

Melody: OH! Chair shot from Samus Aran! What a lifesaver!

Jade: Zafina took advantage and got Yoruichi, 1,2,3! Samus and Revy are fighting outside. Yoruichi, angry, set out of the ring and helps Samus assault Revy!

Melody: Look at this! We got several other girls trying to stop the fight but Yoruichi threw her towards the steel steps!

Tanya: Thank you Revy for ruining the fucking match!

Chris: Poison is here! What the hell is going on?!

Jade: Poison is taking out Samus. Yoruichi speared the shit out of Poison. Here comes Juri Han and Cammy. They got Poison by the arms but Poison blasted Cammy with the headbutt and continues fighting Yoruichi. Someone needs to stop this!

Melody: Here comes some more reinforcements, Nina, Asuka, Lili, Kitana, and Widowmaker. Vicious shot in the face by Nina. That did it! They got Poison and taking her out if here. Good riddance! What the hell is doing here anyway?

Jade: Causing trouble, obviously!

Tanya: Canny is out cold! Yoruichi is taking her to get her medical treatment. The others are following by. My God! Such mayhem!

Melody: I know, right? We apologize for this mishap. Stay tuned for the Women's Championship Promotion, followed by Starfire vs Psylocke.


	15. Interview with Yoruichi

Bash At The Beach

Interview with Yoruichi

Tanya: I'm here with Yoruichi, absolutely furious after the chaos that took...

Yoruichi: Tanya, I'm sorry but I have no time for a interview! I got a fucking bitch to beat the fuck up!

Tanya: Umm... Back to you guys...?


	16. Women's Championship Promotion

Bash At The Beach

Women's Championship Promotion

"Tonight, the Edenian, Tanya, defends her championship against the eyes of the future, the Egyptian fortune teller, Menat."

Tanya: I stand before all of you the best representation of a champion. (Tanya's gameplay in Mortal Kombat 4, Deception and X shown) I've been around for 20 years, and not a day goes by do I never prepare for a challenge. Menat? Granted she gained popularity quickly since her debut several months ago in Street Fighter 5. She is gorgeous and she's got the walk, but if she thinks it's gonna get her through the match, she is gravely mistaken. She steps into the ring with the pyromancer. Be very careful, Menat. I'm the girl that can make your burn recovery _extremely painful._

"Street Fighter's newcomer, Menat, has a different prediction.'

Menat: I already saw Tanya's future as the champion, and it does not look good. I am taking on a veteran who has not appeared in many Mortal Kombat games, which is quite a shame. I only debuted several months ago, but I've already proven that I can hang with the best of them. (Menat's Street Fighter 5 gameplay is shown) Tanya, you best prepare to see your future. And that future will be you falling before me. I am the Eyes of the Future, and tonight, once I have finished you and become the women's champion, you will have... (Menat performing her Nefertem finisher) No... (Menat finishes the move with a downward arc kick) future! I'm coming for you...


	17. Match 3: Starfire vs Psylocke

Bash At The Beach

Match 3: Psylocke vs Starfire

Chris: This next contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from the Great Britain, Psylocke! And her opponent, Starfire!

Melody: This will be interesting.

Jade: Here we go. These women will begin with Psylocke with a quick arm flip. Starfire attacks with her hair. Psylocke with the somersault.

Melody: This is a more technical match type. Both of these girls are martial arts experts so expect a lot of defense.

Chris: That's right. Starfire with a quick kick to the stomach and the DDT. She got a one count.

Jade: Psylocke with a beautiful double arm suplex. 1, 2, almost.

Tanya: Sorry, guys. Nachos?

Chris: Thanks, Tanya. Oh! Buzzsaw Kick from Starfire! Is this it? 1,2,3!

Tanya: Aw, damn it! I missed it!

Jade: That was quick work from Starfire.

Chris: I know... Oh, no. Poison is coming out.

Poison: Starfire! I gotta say, that was just pathetic! Actually, you just did my job!

Tanya: Aw,come in! She's attacked Psylocke. Starfire blasted her in the face!

Chris: Here we go! Starfire with the backbreaker and a fallaway. Starfire continues her assault with some punches to the face. One more and she is done. Starfire is pissed!

Tanya: Psylocke is angry too. Poison should've minded her own business. Anyway, stay tuned for the Dead or Alive calendar shoot, next!


	18. Dead or Alive Calendar Shoot

Bash At The Beach

Dead or Alive Calendar Shoot

Tanya: Hey, guys. Tanya here with Helena Douglas. We have 12 beautiful women of Dead or Alive ready for the calendar shoot.

Helena: That's right. Are you ready?

Tanya: Let's go.

Kokoro on her stomach with glasses and winking and smiling in her purple bikini

Helena on her left side, smiling in her orange bikini

Kasumi and Ayane dancing, bumping hips in their white bikinis

Tina on her knees, caressing her neck in her American flag bikini

Mila doing her punch in her red polka dot bikini

Lei Fang on her back in her black bikini

Momiji playing with her hair in her red bikini

Nyotengu licking her lips in her black bikini

Christie in her white body suit moving that ass

Hitomi doing her piece sign in her yellow bikini

And finally, Rachel in her black and white with a seductive smile

Tanya: Absolutely amazing. Now,we have the upcoming Blonde Bomb Battle Royal. Nina Williams of Tekken, Samus Aran of Metroid, Black Canary of DC Comics, and Sonya Blade of Mortal Kombat. Stay tuned!


	19. Match 4: Blonde Bomb Battle Royal

Bash At The Beach

Match 4: Blonde Bomb Battle Royal

Sonya Blade vs Black Canary vs Nina Williams vs Samus Aran

Chris: This next contest is the Blonde Bomb Battle Royal where the only way to win is to throw your opponent off the top rope. Introducing first, from Austin, Texas, Sonya Blade. And her opponent, Black Canary, and their opponent, from Ireland, Nina Williams, and their opponent, Samus Aran!

Melody: These ladies are ready to get the party started in their new black and blue bikinis.

Jade: Here we go. Now this is going to be short because you have to throw your enemies over the top rope. Black Canary has the advantage early on as she has Nina at the corner. Samus already eliminated Sonya. Nina countered but hit drop kicked out of the ring by Samus. And now Nina and Samus are going at it.

Tanya: Both are equally matched. It'll be difficult for either of them to get the advantage.

Chris: Nina hits her with a Bad Habit.

Tanya: Spoke too soon.

Jade: Nina looks to throw Samus out but Samus countered and Nina ends up out of the ring.

"Here's your winner, Samus Aran!"

Jade: I told you it was short.

Tanya: Some mixes of offense and defense were shown, but if you got an opportunity to take your opponent out of the ring, you either take it or lose your chance. Well, guys, I must prepare for my title match against Menat. Next!


	20. Photo Shoot 2

Bash At The Beach

Photo Shoot 2

Cassie: Welcome to the second photo shoot, this time we got the new Street Fighter females.

Melody: That's right. Let's bring them out.

Juri in her black and purple bikini, her body leaning down, head turned to the right with a smirk.

Karin doing her best Ric Flair impression in her red bikini

Kolin sits away from the camera playing with her hair in her blue bikini

Ibuki looking at the camera holding three shurikens in her black bikini

Crimson Viper opening her business suit, revealing her dark orange bikini

Laura blows a seductive kiss in her Brazilian bikini

Menat in her splits looking at the camera (her Street Fighter 5 taunt) in her white bikini

Cassie: Absolutely sexy.

Melody: Let me know what your favorite pose is. Coming up, a special Interview with Menat. Stay tuned.


	21. Special Interview with Menat

Bash At The Beach

Special Interview with Menat

Cassie: Hey, guys, this is Cassie Cage for a special Interview with Menat. Tonight, you gave a very important title match against Tanya.

Menat: I am ready to go.

Cassie: To make this short and sweet, once you become champion, how will you make history?

Menat: I will make a personal challenge to any female, but I will warn you, your future as champion is almost non-existent. Facing me... is a fatal error... and tonight, Tanya will be the first to overestimate her chances of victory.


	22. Main Event: (C) Tanya vs Menat

Bash At The Bash

Menat vs (C) Tanya

Chris: This is it, ladies and gentlemen. This main event is for the women's Championship. Introducing first from Egypt, Menat!

Melody: This girl is ready to go. A dark warning to Tanya and the rest of the ladies should she become champion, their future is pretty much skin to none.

Chris: And her opponent, from Edenia, she is the women's champion, Tanya!

Jade: Tanya knows she's in for a fight. Menat is eyeing her real carefully.

Chris: Oh boy. They stare each other down. This will be epic.

Melody: Here we go! Charging into each other, but Menat strikes first with a knee to the stomach. My God, they are going crazy. Exchanges of offense and defense until Tanya found a opening and used a cannon drill to go low. Menat recovers and shoots low with a kick and ohhh!

Chris: What a back kick to the face. Menat follows up with a Irish whip from the ropes. She tries the drop kick but Tanya stopped, forcing a miss. Atomic drop from behind and a flipping facebuster. She pins and only a one.

Jade: Menat sweeps from wakeup and Spears her at the turnbuckle. A shoulder press, a vicious clothesline and look, with Tanya's left arm she goes for the head scissors but Tanya counters with a devastated powerbomb!

Melody: Damn! Tanya is not playing around!

Chris: She grabs Menat's lower legs and tried the sharpshooter but Menat escapes and chop blocks her. Tanya recovers but is met with a kick to the face. Menat climbs up to the top but Tanya grabs as she was about to splash and there's the stomach smash from her shoulder, tosses her up and kicks her away. There's the pin, 1, 2..."

Melody: My God! Menat just blasted Tanya right to her nose. There she goes with a series of Tahtib strikes, and oh man, this is it! Nice cat pose. Good Lord. She is barraging Tanya with her orb, and there it is the Nefertem!. Will this be it? 1,2,... Oh!

Chris: Tanya is still in this!

Jade: She took so much damage. How is she able to go?

Chris: I don't know, but this match has reached to epic proportions thus far. There she goes with a diving kick followed by a kick to the back of Menat's head, somersault and snap the neck, then goes for a electric chair position and there's the reverse hurricanrana. That should do it! 1,2... What the fuck!

Melody: Menat has Tanya in the headlock, runs to the corner and what a DDT... oh wait she ain't done yet. Samoan drop, into another one, Manhattan drop and a falcon arrow!

Chris: One, two... Goddamn! How is she still going?

Melody: Menat is speechless!

Chris: A quick kick to the gut, a judo flip, and a few punches... Menat countered the last one with a headbutt. Menat will try a different tactic. She takes Tanya down from low and there's the ankle lock. There's the rope break. Menat with a full Nelson suplex and the pin, 1,2, and no.

Jade: Melody, have you ever seen such intensity?

Melody: I remember you winning the Female Rumble last year. That was epic.

Chris: oh my God! Tanya with a fast roundhouse and she follows up with a electric chair drop face first! Menat is done! 1,2,3! My God! Here's your winner and still the women's champion, Tanya!

Melody: I have never seen a woman as intense as Tanya go so far as to survive Menat's wrath and come off as our champion. Incredible!

Chris: And I hope Jamaica enjoyed the show. A fantastic battle between these two ladies. Thank you for joining us. And here is the schedule for the next show. See you next time (fake Jamaican accent) from Jamaica, man.

Melody: Jamaica me crazy, Chris.

Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

Match 1: Tekken vs Dead or Alive Battle Royal

Nina, Xiaoyu & Asuka vs Rachel, Lei Fang & Kokoro

Match 2: Tracer vs Gudelia

Championship Announcement from Tanya

Match 3: Widowmaker vs Sakura

Match 4: Melody vs Master Raven

Main Event: Cassie & Rogue vs Julia Chang & D'Va


	23. Match 1: Tekken vs DOA Battle Royal

Bash At The Beach

7:57 PM

Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

Match 1: Batt!le Royal (Tekken vs Dead or Alive)

Nina, Asuka & Xiaoyu vs Rachel, Lei Fang & Kokoro

Chris: What's happening, Steel City? Ya boy, cw2k in the house with my lovely partners, Jade and tag team champion, Melody. Tanya is in the ring, still sore from last night vs Menat.

Tanya: I have to admit. Menat gave me quite a match last night. I'm still kind of banged up, but at least I respect Menat for making last night's match a huge headline "Un "fortune" nate." I want to start the show with a announcement on my next challenge...

Jade: Oh no. Poison.

Chris: Can she ever stay away?

Poison: Yo! I gotta say last night with Menat was really awesome, but look what happened afterward.

The video on the big screen show Menat on the locker room floor, blood everywhere.

Tanya: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?

Poison: Uh-uh. You did this. Since last night, she was so distraught, she ended up cutting herself. Some champion you are!

Chris: This cannot be true.

Tanya: ...

Poison: That's right, so tonight in the Steel City, you have two choices: Defend your title against tonight, or spend the rest of your miserable life in prison because even if I beat you, which I will, youll be in prison anyway, and then I'll take on that harlot, Jade, best her and take her man as my slave! See you later tonight!

Melody: Poison punches Tanya and walks off.

Jade: I know Tanya would never do this. After an intense match, that was it.

Chris: Looks like we have another Championship match before Tanya could make an announcement.

Tanya: I'm screwed.

Melody: You couldn't have caused this.

Tanya: I wasn't even near her tonight. I came here, got a motel for tonight because that's where I usually prepare instead of a locker room unless I'm doing interviews.

Chris: We have our first match tonight, a Tekken vs Dead or Alive Battle Royal. Two teams battle until one team is thrown over the top rope. Introducing first, from Ireland, Nina...

Melody: What the hell?

Tanya: This stupid bitch Poison! Assaulting Nina from behind with a chair!

Jade: Xiaoyu and Asuka are attacking Poison. The other competitors are taking Poison out of here. Asuka checks on Nina. She is slowly recovering after that blow to the head. She's gonna try to compete.

Chris: Ok, let's try this again, introducing first, from Ireland, Nina Williams! And her partners, from China, Ling Xiaoyu, and from Japan, Asuka Kazama. And there opponents, Rachel, and her partners, from China, Lei Fang and from Japan, Kokoro!

Melody: Rachel is quite intriguing. Some people tell me she's a Vigoorian.

Tanya: What's a Vigoorian?

Melody: I have no idea.

Chris: Here we go with the Battle Royal. Remember, one team can win this by throwing all members of the opposing team off the top rope. And it looks like Nina went first after a severe blow to the head. The battle of China and Japan is picking up but Lei Fang got thrown out and so did Rachel, who made little effort in tossing out Asuka before she got tossed out and now Xiaoyu and Kokoro are the last ones left. Xiaoyu found an opening and threw Kokoro out. Here's your winner, Ling Xiaoyu!

Melody: This isn't what we expected. Because of poison's unwarranted attack hampered the excitement of this match. Nina is being taken back to the locker room for her head. A nasty blow like that...

Chris: Coming up next, Overwatch"s Tracer takes on a newcomer, Miss Gudelia Ramirez.

Jade: oh! She looks promising!

Melody: I also gave a match with Tekken 7's newcomer, Master Raven.

Tanya: And unfortunately, I have to defend my title against Poison, who threatens to put me in prison for brutalizing Menat. If I win, she's done. If she's wins, I'm done.

Jade: Let's hope you this one.

Chris: We also have Widowmaker of Overwatch taking on Sakura and our second main event is a tag team match with Cassie Cage and Rogue of the X-Men going up again Julia Chang of Tekken and another Overwatch newcomer, .

Melody: Wow, she's cute. I like her tattoos on her cheeks.


	24. Xiaoyu's Interview

Bash At The Beach

Xiaoyu's Interview

Cassie: I'm here with a very angry Ling Xiaoyu after the battle Royal.

Ling: That Poison ruined our match! Nina is doing ok after taking a nasty blow to the head. Because of that, the integrity of the match was ruined. We couldn't do what we needed to do. We had to make the match short if Poison tried to attack us again. I feel so ashamed after I won.

Cassie: You think a rematch is in order?

Ling: In the future. Right now, Tanya is fearing for her life because of what happened to Menat. She was with us hanging out before tonight's show.

Cassie: So the accusation is false?

Ling: Exactly. Tanya is beloved announcer and our champion. One day, I would want a chance to challenge. I hope she gives Poison an ass-whuppin she deserves!


	25. Match 2: Tracer vs Gudelia

Bash At The Beach

Match 2: Tracer vs Gudelia

Chris: This next contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from the Great Britain, Tracer!

Tanya: I don't see Tracer as a grappler, much like a high-flier.

Chris: And her opponent from Mexico, Gudelia Ramirez!

Melody: Oh my Lord. This woman looks amazing in her purple bikini with white flower designs.

Jade: This will be interesting. Tracer has her black and yellow bikini without her accelerator.

Chris: The bell rang and here we go. Oh, a nice handshake between these two.

Tanya: That's something you don't see every day.

Melody: They tie up first. Gudelia tossed Tracer against the ropes and trips her with a sweep. Tracer roundhouses her in the face and there's the German Suplex. Gudelia slowly recovered and escaped another suplex with her own. Just 2 from the pin.

Chris: Gudelia climbs into the turnbuckle and what a moonsault. Only 2.

Jade: Tracer went for the roundhouse again but Gudelia countered, tripped her and oh my Lord, she goes for the S.T.F.. Tracer taps out!

Chris: Here's your winner, Gudelia Ramirez!

Melody: I gotta say, this girl showed us a small portion of she can do. I can't wait to see more.

Chris: That's a understatement.

Melody: I gotta get ready, guys. My match with Master Raven is up next.


	26. I Will Humble You

Bash At The Beach

I Will Humble You

Backstage...

Master Raven approaches Melody from behind.

Master Raven: You ready for me?

Melody: Of course.

Master Raven: You know, you would make a fine women's champion. I think you should challenge Tanya for the title.

Melody: Why wold I do that? I'm one half of the tag teams.

Master Raven: I will humble you. See you in the ring.

Tanya: Am I hearing this right? Melody challenging me?

Jade: She doesn't seem like it. She is the tag team champion.

Chris: I agree. She will one day challenge you, Tanya.

Tanya: She'll prove herself worthy, but for now, her match is up next.


	27. Match 3: Melody vs Master Raven

Bash At The Beach

Melody vs Master Raven

Chris: This next contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, Melody Jones! And her opponent, please welcome Master Raven!

Jade: I'm still processing the possibility of Melody challenging Tanya for the title.

Tanya: I'd greatly accept, but she's the tag team champion. You can't be greedy.

Chris: I'm sure she's contemplating the idea, but I don't think she'll go for it at this time. The bell rang and these girls are ready to go.

Tanya: Master Raven is making quick work on Melody. She only got 2. You really think Melody has a shot?

Jade: I believe she does. Great roundhouse by Melody. She follows up with a couple of suplexes and a 2 and a half. Master Raven with a Russian Leg Sweep and only 1.

Chris: Melody hoping to end this one with some clinching combos but Master Raven has other ideas with a headbutt...

Jade: POISON!!!

Chris: She's attacking Melody!

Master Raven: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???

Jade: Oh my! It's getting physical!

Chris: Here's your winner by disqualification, Melody Jones!


	28. Match Aftermath

Bash At The Beach

Match Aftermath

Jade: The match is over but Master Raven was screwed as well as Melody. Master Raven is punishing Poison.

Chris: Here comes the cavalry. Master Raven is storming out of the arena. Melody is out cold.

Psylocke: Poison! Have you learned nothing? You know what? You can forget about facing Tanya for the title. You got us to deal with next!

Jade: Oh man! Psylocke, Nina Williams, Sheva, Cassie and Kitana want to punish Poison!

Chris: Serves her right.

Tanya: This is a huge relief. And it's next!


	29. 1-on-6 Parking Lot Street Fight

Bash At The Beach

1-on-6 Parking Lot Street Fight

In the locker room...

Sheva: Raven?

Master Raven was crying, furious of Poison's actions.

Sheva: We're going to get rid of Poison right now. She ruined her last match. Psylocke made it a Street Fight so we can beat the living shit out of her once and for all.

Master Raven: Count me in. How's Melody?

Sheva: She'll be ok. She's also angry that the match was ruined. She told me her victory was tainted and is getting her nose checked.

Master Raven: Let's light that ass up. Where to?

Sheva: In the parking lot.

At the parking lot, Poison was unaware that she was about to be ambushed. She sees Psylocke and ran but not before getting speared by Sheva. The rest followed suit. Poison held her own for a while until Master Raven clipped her from behind with a chop block, attacking the lower legs. From that point forward, the 6 women used the entire parking lot as a weapon, but was careful not to damage any cars or other vehicles. After a good fifteen minutes, Poison was done.

Master Raven: Don't bother returning, Poison. This is for Melody, and the girls of Bash At The Beach!

Master Raven stomped on Poison one last time.

Sheva: I think she had enough. Let's check on Melody.


	30. Mission Accomplished

Bash At The Beach

Mission Accomplished

The girls arrived at the hospital to check on Melody.

Master Raven: Hey, girl.

Melody: I just saw that parking lot brawl. Poison is done for.

Kitana: How are you holding up?

Melody: My nose will be fine. Widowmaker and Sakura are up next.

Tanya: We also have our main event with Cassie Cage and Rogue taking on and Julia Chang. Widowmaker and Sakura is next.


	31. Match 4: Widowmaker vs Sakura

Bash At The Beach

Match 4: Widowmaker vs Sakura

Chris: This next contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from France, Amelie LaCroix, the Widowmaker!

Jade: I love her Cóte d-Azur outfit.

Chris: And her opponent, from Japan, Sakura Kasugano. Ido Luke her white bikini and matching skirt. And here we go. Sakura starts off with some punches and kicks. Aw, damn. Amelie with a hard clothesline. Sakura might need to careful not to underestimate this woman.

Melody: Hey, guys.

Tanya: How's your nose?

Melody: Just a small bruise.

Chris: Sakura is getting some bruises of her own... Did she just tap out?

Jade: That is way too early. The match just started.

Melody: Not anymore.

Chris: Here's your winner by submission, the Widowmaker.

Amelié: I am disappointed! You booked a match with me versus a child? You!

Tanya: Me?

Amelie: Yes you, our champion. If you were looking for a challengers, you found one in Widowmaker. Next week, in Melbourne, Australia, maybe you, Tanya, can provide me with don't entertainment.

Chris: Here comes Starfire.

Starfire: Wait a second, Widowmaker. Since Tanya is our Champion, shouldn't it be her choice on who the worthy Challenger is?

Tanya: Ladies, now look, yes, I am seeking a Challenger, but Poison challenged me, before she got her ass whupped. I have a idea: a fatal four way. Since you two are hoping to challenge me, you're both are in the match, but I have two other challengers, Mila and Julia Chang. There can only be one winner and whoever wins will face off with me in Calabasas, California after the Female Rumble match. After the show, I'll get started with the list of competitors, so I hope you two are happy with this,because this is only opportunity you get from me should one of you be given a chance to win this title.

Starfire: I can live with that.

Widowmaker: I agree.

Tanya: Good. Now please exit the ring. The main event is coming up.


	32. Main Event: Tag Team Match

Bash At The Beach

Main Event: Cassie Cage and Rogue vs D'Va and Julia Chang

Chris: This is the main event tag team match set for one fall. Introducing first, from Venice Beach, California, Cassie Cage. And her partner, from Caldecott County, Mississippi, Anna Marie, Rogue! And their opponent, from South Korea, Hana Song, D'Va! And her partner, from Phoenix, Arizona, Julia Chang!

Tanya: I really hope this match would be better than the last because Sakura put no effort in defending herself.

Melody: Even if she tried, Widowmaker had an answer for it.

Chris: Cassie and Hana will begin first. Hana with a knee to the chest and a Russian leg sweep. Cassie throws Hana into her corner and tags in Rogue. Hana manages to block an attack, jumps to the top rope and executes an hurricanrana. She quickly tags in Julia.

Melody: Julia will have an opportunity of a lifetime to take Tanya on at the Female Rumble show, but she has a fatal four way taking on Widowmaker, Starfire and Mila.

Jade: My money would be on Julia.

Tanya: I'm not discounting other competitors. It'll be a physical battle between the four at the Land Down Under.

Chris: And right now, Julia is using her amazing wrestling skills, overwhelming Rogue.

Jade: She only got one from the pin.

Tanya: Rogue is still going despite the amount the damage received.

Chris: Rogue is a professional, shining in the X-Men franchise since 1981.

Jade: And with that big boot to the face proves that point. Rogue only got one from the pin.

Melody: Rogue tags in Cassie and there's the DDT. Whoa, look at this. She's going for the Suplex but Julia countered with a dropkick, escaping the hold.

Jade: An excellent escape.

Tanya: She tags in D'Va and brought Julia down with two quick kicks. She trees a half crab submission, but Julia escaped. Oh, damn... Death Valley Driver!

Jade: Rogue felt the incredible impact!

Chris: Melody, do you have a tag team defense next week?

Melody: I spoke to Jacqui and yes we do. We take on Jill Valentine and Claire Redfield of Resident Evil.

Tanya: Ooohhh. That will be good.

Melody: It's the first match.

Chris: Good Lord! Julia just took out both Cassie and Rogue.

Jade: How did she do that?

Chris: Julia uses the Southern Cross Suplex on Cassie after Rogue got the same suplex. 1,2,3!

Melody: Incredible.

Chris: Here are your winners, D'Va and Julia Chang!

Melody: What a great ending yo the show here in Switzerland.

Chris: Tune in next week in, Melbourne, Australia. And afterward, the The Female Rumble in Calabasas, 2k with my lovely ladies, Jade, Tanya and Melody. We out.

Match Schedule for Melbourne, Australia

Match 1: (C) Melody Jones & (C) Jacqui Briggs vs Jill Valentine and Claire Redfield

Match 2: Fatal Four way

Widowmaker vs Julia vs Mila vs Starfire

Championship Promotion (depending on the winner)

Contract Signing (depending on the winner.)


	33. Match 1: Tag Team Match (C)

Bash At The Beach

Melbourne, Australia

6:34 PM

Match 1: Tag Team Championship

(C) Melody Jones & (C) Jacqui Briggs vs Jill Valentine and Claire Redfield

Chris: Greeting, Melbourne! We only have two matches today as season 4 is coming to a close next week with the Female Rumble! But first, we have a tag team championship and the Fatal four way into determine the right to face women's champion Tanya next week. Now, let's begin. The following contest is the tag team match set for one fall. And it's for the tag team championship. Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, Melody Jones! And her partner, from San Francisco, California, Jacqui Briggs! And their opponents, St. Louis, Missouri, Jill Valentine! And her partner, from Raleigh, North Carolina, Claire Redfield.

Jade: This will be good.

Tanya: Our loving fiance Chris holding the titles for the crowd.

Jade: That's our love, Tanya.

Chris: Here we go. Melody and Claire will start the match. Melody with the knee to the gut. She tosses her to the corner and tags in Jacqui. Jacqui with a five hit combo and a hard knockdown.

Jade: You can see the frustration on Claire's face.

Tanya: Chill, girl.

Chris: Melody showing support for jacqui as she continues giving Claire more punches to the face. Claire had enough with a counter. She tags in jill.

Jade: Jacqui with a hard roundhouse as Jill was charging towards her. Big mistake.

Tanya: Should've saw it coming.

Chris: Jill tried her roundhouse but jacqui countered with a school boy pin and 1,2,3. Really, Jill?

Tanya: She just gave up...

Chris: I'm sure Jacqui held her down well. Claire just attacked jacqui.

Tanya: Come on!

Jade: Melody slugs Claire. She's got the microphone.

Melody: Restart the match right now!

Chris: What is she doing?

Jacqui: Melody, we just won the match.

Melody: I know, but...

Chris: Wait a second, girls. Melody, why do you want to restart the match? You won.

Jill: It's my fault, Chris. I should've kicked out.

Claire: Look, we lost, ok?

Chris: Why did you punch Jacqui?

Claire: I didn't know the match ended.

Melody: So what now?

Chris: Would you want to restart the match?

Jill: No, but in the next season, we'll get another shot.

Melody: You got it. Sorry about this fiasco.

Jill: I should've kicked out. I screwed up.

Chris: Tell you what, well gave a rematch at the season 5 premier April 29th.

Claire: Sounds good.

Chris: Here are your winners and still tag team champions, Melody and Jacqui.

Tanya: This was an unusual conclusion of the match.

Jade: Never seen it before. But coming up, the fatal four way featuring Widowmaker of Overwatch, Starfire of Injustice, Mila if Dead or Alive and Julia Chang of Tekken. Stay tuned.


	34. Main Event: Fatal Four Way Ladder

Bash At The Beach

Main Event: Fatal Four Way

Julia Chang vs Widowmaker vs Mila vs Starfire

Tanya: Chris! Glad you can make it.

Chris: Sorry, girls.

Melody: Rough afternoon?

Chris: ...

Melody: Somebody got some.

Chris: Hey now.

Jade: I can tell. He showered.

Chris: Is this "Fuck With Chris" day or something?

Tanya: Come on, baby. Anyway, we are about to main event. Are you ready?

Chris: Let's do it. This main event is the Fatal Four Way ladder match. Introducing first, from Phoenix, Arizona, Julia Chang!

Melody: Julia had been on a roll as of late.

Jade: She might be deemed a favorite in this match.

Chris: And her opponent, from Spain, Mila! And her opponent from France, Amelie LaCroix, the Widowmaker!

Melody: This woman is very impressive.

Jade: We don't know too much of her fighting style, so this match should show us what she can really do.

Chris Mila looks prepared too.

Melody: I really hope she's ready.

Chris: She should be. And her opponent from Tamaran, Starfire!

Jade: She can really things up.

Melody: I like her chances in this one but it can either way.

Chris: They look up above the ring and see the contract hanging 20 feet in the air. Only one of them will climb this ladder next to us to get to the contract. The Bell has rung and here we go! Mila starts first with Widowmaker while Starfire battles Julia. Widowmaker tosses Mila out of the ring. She steps out and grabs the chair. Before she takes a swing, Mila sees an opening and power kicks Amelie down. She finds a kendo stick and a big swing to the face. Julia grabbed the ladder and set it up in the center of the ring.

Jade: Julia is going for the contract but Mila is climbing her up to meet her. They fight on top, exchanging blows.

Melody: This is dangerous. One bad move can be the end of them if they are not careful. Mila pushed Julia off the ladder and tries to unhook the contract, but Widowmaker pushed the ladder down, causing Mila to land stomach first on the ropes. She now sets up the ladder and climbs up, only for Julia to climb up as well.

Jade: So this is how ladder matches work?

Tanya: From the looks of it, yeah.

Jade: Starfire pushes the ladder down with both competitors.

Tanya: Mila Spears starfire while Julia recovers and sets the ladder up again. She and Widowmaker are heading up again. Mila sees this and climbs up and get Julia in a electric chair position. She makes it to the top and is... Oh my God!

Chris: Don't tell me she's...

Melody: Julia is almost there unhooking the contract but Mila executes a Electric Chair Drop off the ladder. What a hard landing. Julia recovers but Starfire is meeting Widowmaker at the top. Julia recovered and grabbed Starfire in an powerbomb clutch and lands it. Widowmaker almost got the contract but Julia delivers s mean right hook that knocked her off. Julia just unhooked the contract.

Chris: Here is your winner, Julia Chang!

Melody: It's been said before. The money was on Julia.

Jade: And the contract signing will take place next.

Tanya: I now have a worthy challenger. We'll be right back with a short Interview before the signing. Stay tuned!


	35. Quick Interview

Bash At The Beach

Quick Interview

Cassie: This is Cassie Cage with the contract winner, Julia Chang. Julia, the odds you faced here tonight we're against you. You survived in a major way.

Julia: That I have, and now, I am preparing back out there to sign it with Tanya. After the Female Rumble, we will close season 4 out with a bang.

Cassie: Thank you, Julia. Chris?


	36. Contract Signing

Bash At The Beach

Contract Signing

Chris: Thank you, Cassie. And here we are with the contract signing, possibly the first in history. Tanya starts first, writing her name and then passes it to Julia. She signs her name. I now have the signatures. Julia Chang vs Tanya for the Women's Championship in Calabasas, California, where the second edition of the Female Rumble will take place. Jade takes on Lisa Hamilton in a ladder, then the Female Rumble and finally to close out season 4, the Women's Championship match. See you there.

Calabasas match schedule

Women's Championship Promotion

Match 1: Ladder Match

Jade vs Lisa

Match 2: The Female Rumble

Main Event: Women's Championship

Julia Chang vs (C) Tanya


	37. Match 1: Ladder Match

Bash At The Beach

Calabasas, California

7:57 PM

Match 1: Ladder

Jade vs Lisa Hamilton

Chris: What's going on, Calabasas? Tonight is the final night of season 4 and we want end it with a bang. First, we have a ladder match between Jade and Lisa Hamilton, then we have the Female Rumble, 40 women from different franchises will battle in the new hardcore match layout where weapons can be used. 6 women can be in the ring at once. In this case, no more competitors will show up until there is one or more eliminations, and you can score an elimination by pinfall or submission. And our Tag Team Championship match in the last show ended in controversy when Jill claimed that she could have kicked out of Jacqui's pin but couldn't. So to correct this error, the rematch for the Tag Team titles will be tonight after the Rumble and finally, my soon to be wife, Tanya, will defend her title against Julia Chang. And now, let's begin the finale with the ladder match. It is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Edenia, Jade! And her opponent, from Miami, Florida, Lisa Hamilton, La Mariposa!

Tanya: That is one sexy outfit, a nice pair of red and and black tights with a unique gold and white design. Her top, arm sleeves and mask have the same red, white and gold designs.

Chris: Jade has her MK Deception alternate but with green and gold shinguards that go towards the knees. And here we go. Jade with the head lock but Lisa escapes with a foot sweep. Jade tries a suplex but Lisa escaped and hits the neckbreaker. She then gets out of the ring and grabs the ladder. Remember, they are not to be used as weapons. Lisa sets it up in the ring and her and Jade begin climbing up.

Tanya: They are both trading blows with each other. Uh oh, Lisa is going for the suplex on top of the ladder. Oh my God!

Chris: There she goes! Whoa! Jade reversed it with a neckbreaker in midair! My God!

Tanya: Lisa is out! Could this be it! 1,2, Lisa kicks out. I was sure she was done for!

Chris: Jade prepares for the finisher and there's the falcon arrow. 1,2,3! Here's your winner, Jade!

Tanya: She was able to turn that Suplex into a counter neckbreaker in mid air! That's incredible!

Chris: Coming up, ladies and gentlemen, is the Female Rumble! Only one winner will challenge the champion at the Season 5 premier of Bash At The Beach Spring Edition April 29th. Stay tuned.


	38. Women's Championship Promotion 2

Bash At The Beach

Women's Championship Promotion

Tanya

 _"After studying Julia Chang, I realize that her abilities will be put to the test. She's been on the roll ever since she started here. Now she is my challenger. Julia, so far I've been impressed with your unique skills, and I personally feel honored defending my title to you. But I will not make it easy for you. I've taken on challenges hoping to take my title, even my girl, Jade, but you, you will need more than skill to defeat me."_

Julia

 _"I've been around since Tekken 3, replacing my mother, Michelle. Since then, the Tekken fan base had been going through the roof. Sadly, I am not in Tekken 7. However, Tanya had been a valiant champion to us. Now that I gave earned my shot against her, I will stop at nothing to put her in her place. It's true she's a 20 year veteran, but so am I, and her fire will not be enough to stop me. Tanya, I have great respect for you, but when it comes to the Championship, all bets are off. Prepare yourself, Tanya, The G-Clef Cannon is locked and loaded."_


	39. Match 2: The Female Rumble

Bash At The Beach

Match 2: The Female Rumble

Chris: Ladies and gentlemen, we have Symmetra of Overwatch in the ring to make a announcement.

Symmetra: This next contest is the Female Rumble. 40 competitors will battle in the ring in a No-DQ stipulation and eliminations are made by pinfall or submission. This ring will be filled by 6 competitors at a time until one or more is eliminated. The last competitor left standing will face the champion at the Season 5 premier of Bash At The Beach Spring Edition April 29th. Let us begin. The first competitor, from France, Amelie LaCroix, the Widowmaker! And the second competitor, from Nilheim, please welcome Tifa Lockhart.

Chris: One of the unique protagonists from Final Fantasy 7. She has her black swimsuit and shinguards.

Jade: Widowmaker has the new Sarah Kerrigan bikini courtesy of StarCraft 2.

Chris: I heard at the end of March, Blizzard, the creator of World of Warcraft, Diablo III and of course Overwatch, is celebrating 20 years of StarCraft, which is pretty cool. Symmetra, thanks for joining us.

Jade: You're not competing?

Symmetra: No, but I will at the season 5 premier.

Chris: Here we go. Widowmaker and Tifa will kick off the second edition of the Female Rumble. Widow starts first with a quick armdrags. Tifa lands a nice three kick combo. Every competitor will come to the ring every 15 seconds until all 6 of them are in the ring at once. If there's one or more eliminations, more competitors will come in. This will continue until all 40 are accounted for. And right now, number 3 will arrive shortly. Tifa with a kendo stick hitting Amelie upside the head.

Jade: Here comes no. 3, Laura Matsuda.

Chris: Widowmaker is making quick work on Tifa after that DDT. Laura spears Widow and only got 2. Tifa attacks Laura with a few punches. Tifa took Laura to the corner and clotheslines her. Widowmaker with the school girl pin and got 1. Tifa got countered by Widow with a cross armbar. No. 4 is Starfire. Tifa tapped out. Starfire goes to work with Widowmaker. Look at this.

Jade: We got some martial arts action going on.

Melody: Hey, guys.

Jade: Just in time, Mel.

Melody: Where's Tanya?

Chris: Getting ready for her match after your tag team championship match. Here comes no. 5 Cassie Cage. Widowmaker with a couple of Suplexes. Laura is waiting for Cassie and here we go. Cassie takes Laura to the left corner and gets kicked in the face. Widowmaker and Starfire are outside with a ladder set up. They climb up and trade blows against each other.

Jade: No. 6 is Kitana. Oh my God, Widowmaker has Starfire on top and tossed her inside the ring. Look at this. She flies and splashes. She only got two. Kitana hot both Cassie and Laura in headlocks and tosses them outside. The battle continues from there.

Symmetra: Widowmaker has the pin on Starfire and only got 2. Good Lord, Cassie has a chair and is taking both Kitana and Laura out with it.

Chris: She climbs to the ring and wedges the chair in the corner. On cue, Widowmaker threw Starfire at that corner. Oh! Her head connected with the chair. There's the throw back by Amelie.

Jade: No. 7 is coming out. This is Pharah of Overwatch.

Chris: Let's see if Pharah can make an impact in this match.

Jade: Cassie just eliminated Laura and got eliminated by Widowmaker. Starfire is battling Kitana with kendo sticks. Pharah takes on Widowmaker. Widowmaker tried punch but Pharah answers with a takedown and a pin 1,2,3. Widowmaker is eliminated. No.8, Nina Williams, is making her way to the ring. Pharah goes to battle with Nina. Starfire just eliminated Kitana and only three ladies are in the ring. Starfire and Nina are squaring off ,leaving Pharah with an opportunity to get out of the ring and collect a ladder. She places it inside the ring and climbed up.

Symmetra: This is risky, Jade. Pharah waits... And there she goes, tackling both of them down.

Chris: No. 9, Lightning of Final Fantasy makes her debut. Pharah just Suplexed both Kitana and Starfire! Such strength!

Jade: I could imagine her winning this match.

Chris: She very well could with such strength. Lightning tries her hand at Pharah, but the Egyptian says no with a Manhattan drop and gutwrench. Kitana chop blocks Pharah and now all 3, Starfire, Lightning and Kitana are now wailing at her. Look at this. Pharah escapes and headbutts all three of them! No. 10, Ayane makes her way to the ring.

Jade: I like Pharah's sporting outfit.

Chris: Made by Reebok all grey.

Symmetra: Ayane tries her ninjutsu, but gets kicked in the stomach by Pharah. Starfire tried to clothesline her, but Pharah stood her ground, arms crossed, with a smirk.

Pharah: Penis...

Chris: What the hell? Starfire just fell. 1,2,3. What the literal fuck?

Jade: I have never seen that before.

Melody: Here comes no 11, Rikku from Final Fantasy.

Jade: She's a cheerful one.

Melody: Until she gets eliminated.

Chris: Rikku starts off with a nice head scissors on Pharah. Lightning and Rikku try their hand on Pharah.

Melody: Look at this! She's got both of them by their throats! Double chokeslam. That's it! There ain't no coming back. She pins both and gets 3 on each.

Chris: Not a very good way to make your debut with Pharah around. In my opinion, she can pose a great threat to the championship. If Tanya retains her title, or if Julia wins, there's nowhere to hide. Your ass is grass and Pharah is the lawnmower. And right now, Kitana is getting mowed down like seaweed.

Jade: No 12, Sombra of Overwatch, followed by no 13, Asuka Kazama.

Melody: Kitana is trying to get something going but Sombra attacks her instead. Oh boy. Sombra and Pharah are face to face with each other.

Jade: Here we go. These two are trading blows. Kitana's out.

Chris: No 14 Mileena is on her way.

Melody: This may be a bad idea for Mileena.

Chris: Why?

Jade: Pharah, for one. She just destroyed Sombra, Ayane and Nina and eliminated all three.

Chris: Damn.

Symmetra: Pitiful.

Chris: No. 15, Lili is gonna try her hand here. She sees Asuka and immediately attacks her. Pharah shows no backing down facing Mileena. Pharah slams Mileena in the corner. Lili strikes Pharah... Uh oh.

Melody: Big mistake.

Jade: Mileena used the distraction to her advantage by going low. Asuka spears lili.

Symmetra: Here comes number 16, Samus Aran.

Jade: Asuka and Lili are outside pulling each other's hair.

Chris: Pharah comes out and they both run from her until Mileena clotheslined Asuka. Pharah took Lili back in the ring and got the 3 on the pin. Mileena got her 3 on Asuka. Samus looks to fight Pharah, but instead fights mileena. No. 17, Momiji arrives.

Melody: Look at this. Asuka and Lili are still fighting backstage!

Symmetra: One thing I cannot stand is disorder. Cammy is trying to stop them but ends up fighting them both.

Jade: No 18 is D'Va in her pink bikini with bunny rabbit designs. Pharah took out Mileena easily. Samus is holding her own until D'Va tries to Suplex Pharah.

Chris: You know damn well she is not strong enough. I respect the effort though. Samus was unimpressed. No. 19 CW2K'S new OC, Gudelia Ramirez.

Jade: Let's see what she can do.

Chris: Gudelia goes on the assault with pharah. A drop kick. And another one, and a neckbreaker. Pharah might just met her match. Samus battles Pharah but it's a futile effort. No. 20 Cammy is coming up.

Symmetra: She's looking a bit banged up.

Chris: After her fight with Asuka and Lili, it'll be easy to eliminate her if she's not careful.

Symmetra: Gudelia is making quick work on Pharah, but Pharah is not backing down.

Chris: Gudelia tries the DDT but Pharah is not not having it after that back drop. Samus attacks her with a kendo stick. Gudelia tried the DDT again and it connected. 1,2... Pharah just used Gudelia as a weigh lifting tool.

Jade: Sheva Alomar is No. 21.

Melody: Better be careful. Pharah is on the roll tonight.

Symmetra: Gudelia is done. Samus and D'Va are trying to get of Pharah, but she got both of them by the throat before Sheva drop kicked her.

Jade: Yuna of Final Fantasy of no 22. Sheva is utting in work with Pharah while D'Va is showing Samus what she can do. D'Va is looking good so far.

Chris: Here's No. 23, Katarina Alves. Samus is trying to get an advantage over Pharah, but instead gets chokeslammed. 1,2,3. Samus is done. D'Va isn't doing too well against Pharah. Katarina looks to put She a down but gets roundhoused in the face instaed. No. 24 is Mercy of Overwatch. Sheva just landed her vertical DDT on D'Va and scores a 3 on the pin. Mercy battles Pharah but Sheva looks to eliminate Gudelia with the same move but Gudelia escapes and there's the Enzuigiri.

Jade: Tina Armstrong is No. 25. Sheva has the ladder and was about to take it to the ring when Mercy was thrown towards her and knocked her down. Pharah is just too damn powerful.

Chris: No kidding. Tina is trying to get her momentum going along with Katarina. Pharah just took them down with a clothesline. She pins Katarina and got two. Gudelia dropkicks Pharah but it did nothing. Pharah grabs her lower legs and here comes the giant swing.

Symmetra: Absolutely devastating.

Jade: You got that right.

Melody: She tossed Gudelia down. 1,2,3. No. 26 is Psylocke.

Chris: Sheva has the ladder at the corner and tries to get Pharah to it. She whips but Pharah tossed her to the ladder. Sheva jumps to the ladder and tried a flying reverse DDT but Pharah reverse ddt'ed Sheva instead, and only got a two count. No. 27 is Karin Kanzuki. Katarina is done by Pharah. Sheva now battles Karin but Pharah simply German Suplexes Karin. Good Lord, Karin is done.

Jade: No. 28 is Rebecca Chambers.

Symmetra: We're already getting close to the end of the match.

Melody: We got 12 more to go.

Chris: Mercy chop blocked Pharah. Sheva helps in setting up her finisher. Mercy aids her and there's the neckbreaker/flapjack combo. Will it be enough?

Melody: 1,2... PHARAH IS STILL ALIVE!

Symmetra: Simply amazing. Mercy just got destroyed by Pharah after that gutwrench. 1,2,3.

Chris: Here's no 29 Master Raven.

Jade: Let's hope Master Raven can take out Pharah. She has more eliminations than anyone here. Raven with a reverse hurricanrana, 1,2 and no. Here comes no. 30 Ibuki. Pharah and Raven are trading blows while Sheva and Rebecca team up to take out Ibuki. Ibuki seems to get the advantage over the two.

Symmetra: No. 31, Kokoro is here.

Melody: Raven and Pharah are on top of the ladder and oh no. Pharah is going to Suplex Raven when Kokoro kicked the ladder down, sending both women outside the ring. Rebecca just eliminated Ibuki with a spear 1,2,3.

Symmetra: Kokoro battles Rebecca as No. 32 Chun Li arrives into action. Pharah and Raven are still battling with chairs, but Raven smashed one on Pharah's head. This could be it for her. Rebecca just defeated Kokoro before Chun Li took her out. Sheva tries her hand but was met with a Spinning Bird Kick. Raven went for the pin, 1,2, and no! Pharah is still alive.

Melody: I'm impressed by Pharah. Let's see if no.33 Kasumi can take her as she tries a chair shot but got kicked in the stomach. No. 34, Rainbow Mika is here. Sheva battles Kasumi as R. Mika tries to finish off Pharah and Chun Li gets a couple of chairs. She gets one of them and smacks R. Mika in the back. Sheva ambushed Chun Li with a school boy pin and gets 3. No. 35, Hitomi is coming. Pharah just finished R. Mika and Kasumi in one stroke. Hitomi will try her hand but Pharah is just too damn strong.

Chris: No. 36 Josie Rizal is heading to the ring.

Symmetra: Psylocke is still in the match with Yuna. Psylocke tossed her in the ring and eliminated her 1,2,3.

Chris: No. 37 is Sonya Blade. Pharah eliminated Josie Rizal easily. Cammy is still in this after being ambushed by Yuna.

Jade: Yuna is done.

Chris: Goddamn! Pharah had been dominating the match since she arrived at No. 7. Sonya tried to take Pharah out, but Sheva full nelsoned her from behind. Master Raven just eliminated Cammy. And here comes Sareena, no. 38.

Jade: Sonya and Raven are engaging while Pharah battles Sareena.

Melody: Were almost finished.

Symmetra: Not quite, Melody.

Chris: Plenty of action left. Look at this. Pharah knocked everyone out and pinned everyone 1,2,3 except Sheva.

Melody: I'm not sure how long Sheva can last. The human body can only take so much.

Chris: No. 39, Tracer!

Symmetra: The Cavalry is here.

Melody: You just stole here line.

Symmetra: Fuck you.

Chris: There are three in the ring. Blood is everywhere. Here we go. All three are trading blows despite their fatigue level. Tracer attacks Sheva and there's the STO. Pharah chokeslammed Tracer and got the pin 1,2,3. Goddamn.

Jade: Chris, Menat is No. 40.

Chris: The final contestant of the Female Rumble. All three are starting into each other. Pharah goes on the attack against Sheva as Menat gets behind Pharah with a throw back. Sheva tries to attack but Menat counters with a rolling armlock. Submission applied. Sheva escapes. This gives Pharah an opportunity to finish her off. Menat with a flashback drop. She pins, 1,2... Are you serious?

Melody: Sheva super kicks Pharah. 1,2,3.

Jade: Pharah is out. What a amazing effort!

Chris: And now, it's Menat and Sheva.

Symmetra: Sheva looks worse for wear..

Chris: I know. Menat strikes but Sheva grabs her, dragon screws and there's the leg lock, no, an STF! Will this be it?

Melody: Submission is locked in. After a few moments, Menat escapes. That submission wore out Sheva.

Chris: And Menat has the opportunity to win this and here she goes... And there's the Nefertem! Can this be it?

Jade, 1,2...

Melody: SHEVA KICKED OUT!

Chris: After all the punishment, Sheva survives! Menat is speechless! The battle continues but Menat made a mistake going for a roundhouse and sheva counters with a school boy pin, 1,2,3. That's it! Here's your winner, Sheva Alomar!

Symmetra: The survival of this woman is amazing.

Melody: And Sheva is next in line for her shot at the championship, but first, she has to wait until either Tanya retains the title, or if Julia wins it. What a amazing victory.

Chris: Sheva, congratulations on winning the second edition of the Female Rumble. You must be exhausted.

Sheva: And pretty banged up too. I gotta give credit to Pharah. That girl had been kicking ass all match long.

Menat: We had to eliminate her somehow.

Chris: Menat, you were the last competitor. I guess you were grateful not to feel Pharah's wrath like the rest of them did.

Menat: Grateful indeed.

Chris: And now, Sheva, you are next in line for a title shot, but the Women's Championship match will decide if Tanya retains her title or if Julia wins it.

Sheva: Honestly, I wouldn't mind fighting Tanya or Julia. Both are excellent combatants.

Chris: But first, Melody and Jacqui will defend their tag team titles against jill Valentine and Claire Redfield in a rematch. Up next.


	40. Match 3: Tag Team Championship

Bash At The Beach

Match 3: Tag Team Championship

Melody Jones and Jacqui Briggs vs Jill Valentine and Claire Redfield

Chris: This next contest is a tag team match set for one fall, and it's for the Tag Team Championship. Introducing first, the team of Melody Jones and her partner, Jacqui Briggs! And their opponents, Team Resident Evil, Jill Valentine and Claire Redfield!

Jade: They were offered a rematch after a controversial ending to their match. Let's hope it's not a repeat.

Chris: I don't really think so. But we'll see what happens. Melody and Claire will start off with a headlock from Claire. She tosses her to the corner and there's the shoulder charge. Melody counters a punch and lands a spine buster. Melody got 1 and a half.

Symmetra: I'm still shocked that Pharah almost won the Female Rumble.

Jade: There's next year.

Chris: Actually, we'll have another one later this spring for season 5.

Jade: Really? Can me and Tanya compete?

Chris: Of course.

Symmetra: An interesting concept. I will compete there as well as Pharah.

Tanya: Hey, guys. Who are you?

Symmetra: Satya Vaswani, but you can call me Symmetra.

Tanya: Love your hair.

Jade: Your match is next.

Tanya: I know, I'm really...

Chris: Oh! Melody just jackhammered Claire and tags in Jacqui.

Symmetra: Such amazing power!

Tanya: Melody had been impressive thus far as a tag team champion.

Chris: She's the best.

Jade: Jacqui has Claire right she wants her. Claire got a few shots on Melody. Claire tagged in Jill, but Jill just got flattened! Jacqui only got 2.

Chris: you know, I would expect better from Jill and Claire.

Symmetra: They are not doing...

Chris: Oh here we go. Jill elbows Jacqui in the mouth and takes her to her corner. She tags in Claire and they are body blowing Jacqui before they both Suplexed her. Great teameork.

Tanya: Now they're showing us something.

Symmetra: Claire has the Boston Crab locked in and Melody tried to stop it only be dropkicked. Melody quickly recovered and broke the hold, only to be punched in the face.

Tanya: This is getting serious now.

Chris: No kidding. Melody roundhoused Claire in the face while on her back. Melody gets up and returns to her corner. Jacqui grabbed Claire by the throat and what a punch. She then attacks Jill but got countered and fell down right on top of Claire. It's a pin, 1,2, and Claire kicks out, pins Jacqui 1,2, almost...

Jade: Jacqui kicked out and tries to tag in Melody but Claire school girls her in a pin. Melody stopped it just in time. She took a sharp kick to the stomach. Jill took advantage of this and assaults Melody. Jacqui took advantage of the situation and rolls up Claire, 1,2,3.

Chris: Jill didn't see what was going on. Here are your winners and still tag team champions, Melody and Jacqui!

Tanya: Wow, Jill is pissed. Look at this. Such saltiness towards Claire. Melody clotheslines both of them out of them. Melody and Jacqui are about to celebrate. And now, ladies and gentlemen, my title match is up next vs. Julia Chang. I cannot wait.

Symmetra: Good luck to you, Tanya.


	41. Main Event: (C) Tanya vs Julia (Finale)

Bash At The Beach

Main Event: Women's Championship match (Season 4 finale)

Tanya vs. Julia Chang

Chris: This is the main event for season 4, and it is for the women's Championship. Introducing first, from Edenia, she is the women's champion, Tanya! And her opponent from Phoenix, Arizona, Julia Chang!

Melody: This is it, y'all. The finale Championship match to close out season 4.

Jade: That's right.

Chris: Ladies, I just received an update from Pharah about the season 5 premier of Bash At The Beach Spring Edition. In Aspen, Colorado, there is a special arena specifically for Blizzard's top game of 2016, Overwatch! 6 matches have already been made. The first is the 6 on 6 elimination match featuring 6 competitors of Overwatch: Widowmaker, Sombra, Symmetra, D. Va, Mercy and Tracer will be taking on Master Raven and Katarina Alves of Tekken, Laura Matsuda and Kolin of Street Fighter and finally Mila and Lei Fang of Dead or Alive. The second match features Pharah facing Domino of Marvel Comics, Black Canary of DC Comics, Vanessa Lewis of Virtua Figher and finally the tag team champion, Melody Jones as the boss.

Jade: Tanya and Julia had just started their match with Tanya grounding Julia. Julia with a Death Valley Driver and only 1. You were saying?

Chris: You, Jade, face Menat for the No. 1 contender spot. Melody and Jacqui have new challengers in Ayane and Kokoro. Then we have another Championship match with tonight's main event winner taking on Sheva Alomar in a Last Woman Standing Match with falls that count anywhere and finally, the main event, Juri Han returns as she takes on Rachel of Dead or Alive. Also, the calendar shoot will take place there as well, featuring The ladies of Overwatch.

Melody: Aw, man. I'm so excited!

Jade: Tanya has Julia outside and tossed her to the steel steps. Ouch.

Chris: Also, the wedding with me, Jade and Tanya will take place after the show.

Jade: That's right, handsome.

Melody: We got a big show already!

Chris: I can't wait! Julia got 2 on the pin and Tanya goes on the offensive. Julia counters her attacks and lands the Waist Suplex and almost got it from the pin.

Melody: Tanya is trying to get something going after the counterattack.

Jade: Doesn't seem like it.

Chris: Julia has Tanya right where she wants her and there's the Southern Cross Suplex. 1,2... almost!

Jade: Tanya refuses to surrender.

Chris: That's what makes her a good champion. Tanya took Julia down and tries her Sharpshooter. The submission is applied. Julia escapes. Tanya hits hits her head on the turnbuckle.

Jade: Julia wanted to take advantage, but saw the impact of Tanya's head hitting the corner. Tanya continued attacking but Julia knew better as she counters the punch and knocks her down with a clothesline. Tanya seemed to be dizzy after hitting her head real hard. But she kept fighting. She lands the scoop slam twice, then gets on top of the turnbuckle and tries her moonsault. Julia recovered and caught Tanya and there's another SiutSout Cross Suplex. 1,2,3!

Melody: Holy shit! We have a new champion!

Chris: Here's your winner, AND THE NEW WOMEN'S CHAMPION, JULIA CHANG!

Melody: This woman had great momentum going into the season finale. What a spectacular performance.

Jade: Chris is tending to Tanya.

Chris: Tanya, are you alright?

Tanya: I think I hit my head real hard.

Julia: Tanya, I'm...

Tanya: No, Julia. It's not your fault. You had to escape to avoid tapping out. I would've too given your position. Congratulations, girl.

Melody: Tanya wraps the belt around Julia's waist. She can't be a sore loser.

Jade: Not at all. A champion show great respect to the competitors regardless of the drama and outcome of it all.

Melody: Well said. Look at this this. Aw! Chris and Tanya are kissing. A big round of applause from. Calabasas!

Chris: Ladies and gentlemen of Calabasas, we like to thank you for having us. This is the end of season 4. But coming April 29th, the Season 5 premier of Bash At The Beach Spring Edition will be at the special Overwatch arena in Aspen, Colorado!

Melody: Look, Sheva Alomar is applauding the new champion.

Sheva: Man, I never thought I'd see a new champion in you, Julia. However, it may be short-lived, come April 29th, we have a Last Woman Standing Match with falls that count anywhere in the Arena.

Julia: You best believe, Sheva, I'll be there.

Melody: Aspen, you better get ready.

Jade: That's right. Melody, Pharah just updated us that another musical performance is requested at the premiere. This show is big enough as is.

Melody: I really can't wait. Thank you for tuning in. I'm Melody Jones, with Jade, as we say so long from Calabasas!

Bash At The Beach Season 5 coming April 29th

Aspen, Colorado

Match 1: 6 on 6 elimination match

Widowmaker, Sombra, D. Va, Mercy, Symmetra and Tracer

Vs. Master Raven, Katarina Alves, Lei Fang, Mila, Kolin and Laura Matsuda

Match 2: 1 on 4 Gauntlet match

Overwatch Calendar Shoot

Match 3: (C) Melody and (C) Jacqui vs Ayane and Kokoro

Match 4: No. 1 contender match

Jade vs. Menat

Match 5: (C) Julia Chang vs. Sheva Alomar

Main Event: Juri Han vs. Rachel

Chris, Jade and Tanya's wedding


End file.
